Knock Knock
by bedhawmit
Summary: Jeff/Annie sort of. Jeff gets a little visit from a bad girl. Smutty, and seemingly out of character, but not. You'll see!


_Ugh, okay, absolute first time writing any fic in about 7 years. The end is really messy, so be nice! Thank you!! :) - Em_

The knock at the door was low, but insistent. The person knocking was being quiet, but was demanding entrance, not asking. Jeff's ears pricked in anticipation. He knew exactly who it was.

Annie stood at the door, leaning against the frame. He saw the tied-up hair, the black coat, and then the look in her eye – he knew exactly what she wanted.

Without any hesitation, she pushed him roughly backwards. As he went sprawling backwards onto the bed, she quickly shut – and locked – the door behind her.

"Take off your pants," was all she said.

He fumbled at the designer belt, too eager to be successful. When he took too long, she slapped his hands away. She unbuckled and unbuttoned and unzipped without a second thought. She then stood in front of him, hands on hips. Their eyes locked. Jeff couldn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" she sneered, making him start and quickly shimmy out of his pants – and boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes never straying from hers.

She pushed him hard, and he was forced to fall again. She briefly shed her coat – which revealed her in black thigh-highs and not much else – and she lunged forward.

Within seconds, she had straddled him and overwhelmed him. He gasped at the ease and smoothness of her, and she hissed her pleasure at his readiness. She leaned forward, pinning his arms above his head and pressed her breast to his mouth, arching her back as she rocked on him. He took her nipple into his mouth eagerly, anxious to please. She moaned and leaned into his neck. She kept rocking, and started to whisper as she nibbled and sucked.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" as she circled his earlobe with her tongue. "Is it grabbing your attention?" He could only moan in response as she again brought her breast to his lips.

"Jeff," a rock forward. "Is it," a rock backward. "too much?" hard forward.

When his only response to her thoughts was his harsh and jagged breathing, she became more insistent.

"Jeff? Do you think it's too much?"

Her voice was clear, demanding. Another rock backwards and forwards, and his head was spinning. He could see her face about him, but her voice was becoming so loud his ability to process was lost.

"Are you listening? What do you think?" The thrusts were harder now, faster and faster, and he was losing control. Her voice was harsh in his ears as he was shook head to toe and –

"Jeff!"

His eyes snapped open. Annie stood over him, hands on his arms, shaking him. On her face was an expression of concern and confusion. He began to take in his surroundings, seeing florescent lights, a large table, and a black board covered in posters.

He was in the library.

With Annie. Real Annie.

Consciousness was returning. He was here – to look at her posters. For the STD fair. Oh God, he must have dozed off while she was presenting – what? The last thing he remembered was looking at his watch, then the booth outlines, then his watch again. Annie had been on a very long tangent about the symptoms and long-term effects of syphilis and he thought he could rest his eyes for a minute without her noticing… and then –

"Did you – did you _fall asleep_?" Annie's voice rose dangerously high. He realized she was upset at him for his little nap. He also realized he had tent pole in his pants that he had to cover up – _now._

"I mean, I know the STD Fair isn't as important to you as it is to me, especially because you have no interest in creating awareness about anything but what the perfect gel product is, or building up your resume for grad school because you already have an _amazing_ career…"

As Annie continued her diatribe, while still hovering dangerously above him, he was trying not to think of her in only black thigh highs. He attempted to casually reach for his Spanish book off the chair next to him, to provide some much needed coverage. He managed to touch it with his fingertips and grasp it before –

*SLAM*

She had punctuated her last point of "or thinking the fair doesn't matter, although it does, especially for people like you, who have fun trying to get into every blonde's pair of pants without any consideration for those who, while young and don't have as much experience in the 'bedroom department,' still really care about you and whether your junk is covered in SORES!" with a bang of her fist on the desk, which made him jump, and the textbook fell on the floor. She looked at the floor, only to have her eye catch on what was going on in his pants. Jeff, sprawled in the chair, was apparently ready and raring to go.

Absolutely mortified, Jeff jumped up, grabbed his jacket and books, mumbled something about how late it was, CSI: Miami being on, and bolted out the door.


End file.
